The Angel that Brought them Together
by LockIt4ever
Summary: When Kyoko is left in care of a young girl name Aika she expected nothing but a care-free child only to find out how wise she actually is. with her pressure and advice Kyoko stops being so shy and decides to start going for what her heart is telling her.
1. Chapter 1

The shrill ring of the phone broke Kyoko out of her sleep. She grabbed the pink phone lazily flipping it open.

"Hello, this is Kyoko Mogami speaking," she muttered her eyes drifting closed.

"Ah, I'm sorry to wake you Mogami-san but I need to ask you something," the president's voice said through the phone.

"Yes, what is it?" she replied.

"It would be better if I asked you at my office," he replied with a sigh. She couldn't understand, what was so important to bring her to his office in the middle of the night?

"But president, there's no buses at this hour," she tried to reason.

"Don't worry Sebastian should be waiting for you with a car in front of that restaurant you live at, now hurry," he rushed before the line got cut off.

Kyoko was tired but she wasn't going to let the president down. She stood slipping a small coat over her purple striped pajamas. She walked out to find that yes indeed the president's loyal butler was waiting for her. She climbed in the car wondering what was going on.

"President, she might not even accept," the small girl said with a sad sigh as she sat beside his armchair on the ground.

"You never know Aika-chan," he said smiling down at her. She looked at him frowning. His face softened till he started squealing and crushing the skinny girl in a hug. Stubbornly she pushed him away with a small 'hmph'. He pouted but set her on his lap much to her displeasure. She sighed but gave in resting on his chest just as the door slowly creaked open revealing a very sleepy looking girl with orange hair.

Aika stared sealing her mouth shyly. The girl entered with a very polite looking bow, even though it was obvious she was wearing sleep wear.

"Is anything wrong President?" she asked as she looked up noticing the girl on his lap. She cautiously weaved her arms around his neck burying her face in shoulder glancing shyly at her.

"Ah, yes Mogami-san, this is Aika, a very precious girl to me," he said pointing to the girl on his lap. "However seeing as auditions are coming soon and I have preparations to make, I won't be able to take care of her."

Kyoko blinked but stayed silent. "I was wondering if for the next few days you could watch over her?" She wasn't sure what to say so she asked the first question that came to mind.

"I don't mean to be rude president but where are her parents?" Aika glanced down flinching a bit before burying her face in his shoulder again. The president sighed knowing it was a hard topic for her.

"Her mother died of an illness and her father left her," he explained softly only for her to bury her face further into his eccentric clothing that stood out like a peacock.

Kyoko stared shocked at the girl. She didn't look fully Japanese, but she was still quite adorable. This irl abondoned? That was terrible. The frown on Kyoko's frown was evident as she thought 'How could parents ever abondon their child?' She looked up the anger evident on her face. "I'll take care of her don't worry."

And that was Kyoko ended up with a strange child in her care.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko mumbled a bit her eyes drifting open to find green orbs staring directly at her. "Ahh!" Kyoko screamed shooting up before remembering that it was only Aika, who she was going to be taking care of for a while.

Kyoko sighed before carefully pulling her up with her in a standing position. "Kyoko, what are we doing today?" she asked softly without using any suffixes after her name.

"Oh, that's right the director of my previous drama, dark moon said to come to the set today, I guess you'll be coming too," Kyoko said . Aika nodded before digging through the bag that the president had packed for her. It was full of all assortments like snacks and clothes for her and Kyoko.

While Aika pulled out a small dress Kyoko debated what to wear. I'm not used to going to the set not dressed as Mio, maybe I could wear my love me - before she could continue her thoughts clothing were tossed at her face. She held them to her face seeing a light pink blouse and white skirt with a brown belt. "Wear that," Aika said already changed in a floral sundress. She looked beautiful, her black hair tied in a bun, green eyes sparkling. She could be a model in the future, maybe even now she could be. Kyoko didn't argue knowing that somehow the president had given her clothing to give to Kyoko herself. Taking Aika's hand in hers she ran out to hail a cab.

Gliding through the busy set with Aika attached to her skirt, Kyoko didn't notice the many lustful stares of the men. She headed directly for the director who was in middle of watching over the scenes for the special extra episodes.

He turned when she stopped right by him. He glanced down noticing the girl before his head began to spin a bit.

"K-Kyoko-chan, you have a daughter?!" he said shocked which halted the acting on scene.

"No, no, this is Aika-chan, the president has me taking care of her for a few days," she explained laughing a bit. The men sighed in relief, 'so she is single huh?'

"Mogami-san," a deep voice called out turning her to the previous topic of her conversation with the president, Ren Tsugura. She stayed calm hiding her emotions, but Aika caught that sparkle that shined in her eye as she looked at him. 'So she loves him huh?' the girl thought to herself hiding from his view.

"I'm surprised to find you here, I thought all your scenes were done?" he asked politely smiling at her kindly.

"W-Well the director called me here said he wanted me to meet a few people then I should be headed out again," she said smiling back at him. Only then did he notice the girl hiding behind her leg.

Ren smiled as sweet as molasses making the girl look at him with a little fear. He sort of reminded her of her own dad. "Why who is this Mogami-san?" he asked making even Kyoko freeze a bit in fear, his voice was sweet, too sweet. Was he upset? Maybe he thought she was her daughter too and was disgusted with her?

"I-I'm Aika..." the girl mumbled shyly. To Ren she looked around 7, which was her exact age. "You remind me of papa," she mumbled in english, "C-C-Can I call you dad?" she said blushing as she looked to the ground her small cheeks puffed out. Kyoko and Ren blinked a bit shocked.

"Of course," he replied in japanese knelling down before scooping her up in his arms. She was adorable, he couldn't help but falling love with her immediately. The director, who had over heard the conversation but couldn't understand was highly curious.

"Tsuruga-san? What did she say?" he asked looking at her bundled carefully in his arms.

"Oh, nothing, she was wondering if she could call me dad, and I said yes," he replied smiling causing the girls who had overheard or saw to squeal and faint. The director smiled sweetly at her, she seemed like a nice girl.

Aika leaned foward motionning for Ren's ears. He leaned down as she whispered in his ear. "A-And Kyoko's mom right?" Ren froze in shock for a bit before turning to her and nodding happily. She smiled just as bright back.

The fangirls who had managed to stand saw the exchange only to faint again at his genuine smile. Ren carefully put her on the ground. "Sorry sweetie, I have to work, I only have to work on the last few scenes of the Dark Moon special episodes and I'm done." She nodded before running over to Kyoko grabbing her hand.

Ren walked away a smile tugging at his lips. He found it quite adorable that she had called him dad and Kyoko mom, she was like there little child. He shook his head deciding to focus on work at he headed to the set.

**Hi guys. I hope you liked, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm not sure where I'll be headed with this story if you have any requested characters/scenes don't be afraid to ask. Kissing/lust scenes probably won't be to your liking because I don't normally write that. Thank you! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start this chapter, I want to thank everyone who is reading this. Currently I've been getting many surprisingly good reviews! I'm sorry I don't reply to them I just sit there and stare for like two minutes before wandering the room then sitting back down trying to write more/longer chapters! (And failing)**

****"Kyoko?" Aika mumbled sleepily leaning on her chest. They were riding a public bus to the last stop of the day, the Box R set. Kyoko looked down smiling fondly at the girl who had tugged her out of her personal thoughts.

"Yes Aika-chan?" she whispered knowing she was very close to falling asleep.

"Do...do you love daddy?" she said making Kyoko stare at her shocked.

"...Who do you mean?" she asked trying to avoid the topic as much as possible.

"T-Tsu-Tsuga-" Aika struggled to say Tsuruga properly. "Tsugurua, I think..." Kyoko stifled a laugh.

"Well he's my respected senpai," she replied still trying to avoid the topic.

"No I mean love," she said looking up at her fully awake. "Like you want to kiss him and stuff..." Kyoko stared at her heat raising to her cheeks rapidly. "You do!" Aika declared giggling. Kyoko just stared dumbfounded by the girl's words.

"N-No...!" she stuttered, denying it one second to late. Aika just smirked at her reminding her vaguely of Maria.

The ride continued in silence with Kyoko sneaking glances at her shyly. 'What if she tells him?' she panicked, 'he'll be disgusted with me!' Worries continued to shoot through her as they continued driving.

Kyoko arrived on set carrying Aika who had eventually fallen asleep. Being rushed immediately by makeup artists and some other crew members she was forced to put her on a seat. Rushed away quickly she was changed into the school uniform, her hair flattened down. The makeup artists quickly put mascara and lip gloss on while they rushed her back out to the set as she got in character. As soon as she got on stage the director nodded for an ok to go.

_Natsu's lips curled up in a devilish smirk as she looked down at the trembling girl. Fear and pain echoed in her eyes leaving Natsu with a satisfied look. She knelt down her fingers brushing her cheeks softly causing her to shiver as tears pooled down her cheek._

_"W-Why?" she stuttered. Natsu laughed at the question. _

_"Why you ask?" she snickered, "Simply because it's fun, amusing." Natsu's nails began digging into her cheek as she dragged it down her jawbone, blood began trickling down. "Aw look at your pretty face scarred, it's too bad," she snickered standing up observing the girl below her. It had started a week or so ago when she had broken her small mirror. All the bullying had amused Natsu._

_"I don't understand, how can someone that seemed so nice, can be so devilish?" she whispered her cheek stinging. Natsu still smiled._

_"Even someone who you trust most can betray you in the end," Natsu said Kyoko's voice echoing through. "Just you watch, when I'm done with you, you'll never want to be happy, again."_

The scene ended with everyone watching astonished. That was the last scene of the first season of the drama. The show was to be released in two days for the public to see. The crew came cleaning the victims cheek carefully. She was still shaking in fear, it felt so, _real._

Kyoko bowed apologizing to her and thanking the crew before running off to find Aika. When Kyoko came to where she was placed she wasn't there anymore causing Kyoko to panic. She looked around only to here a small giggle. She turned in the direction of the buffet table. She creeped over lifting the tablecloth to find Aika giggling with a cookie in hand.

"You little rascal," she said lifting her over her shoulders. She only laughed still nibbling on the cookie as they passed the other actors.

"Mom, can I see Papa?" she asked curiously chocolate staining her face as she smiled. The other actors looked shocked.

"Since when have you been calling me mom you rascal, I'm too young to have kids!" she said trying not to laugh at their faces.

"Well you're taking care of me so I want to call you mommy," she said pouting.

"Oh, ok, but I have to study for my finals so I'm afraid we can't go see Tsuruga-san," she could see the actors listening intently as she continued walking past them as she carefully placed Aika down who was a chocolaty mess. She grabbed her hand as they walked out the door Aika pouting.

"What just happened?" the director asked. The rest shrugged before continuing the rest of their work in editing the scenes into the show.

Ren sat back in the taxi, silent still leaving the director with an eerie feeling. Ren was glancing at his hands chewing his bottom lip. He could see blood staining his hands and this time he didn't have Kyoko with her comforting words. He put his face in his hands his breath shuddering as the director looked on hopelessly.

The director was panicking. They were almost at the studio and, 1, Kyoko wasn't there to make sure Ren doesn't get 'nervous' according to the president, 2, Ren was freaking out almost hyperventilating, 3, he had no idea what to do. The car stopped causing Ren to snap up. Placing some yen on the seat for the taxi driver he quickly climbed out the director following nervously.

Ren walked quickly to the building causing the director to run in a panic next to him. Ren burst trough the doors his eyes cold mouth drawn in a threatening frown. He was Cain now, a cold man with an adorable sister who had an obsession with him. One problem, that sister was missing.

The hamster girl immediately pounced on Cain's arm as he walked two feet in the building. He shook her off quickly keeping his arm out of reach, this was becoming a habit now. He shakes her off, her friend would come, take her away all while staring lustfully at Setsu the whole time.

He walked up grabbing her before stopping to ask, "Where's your sister?"

Cain paused silently before speaking in English. "_She's away studying for her finals._" Of course he didn't understand so he growled.

"I know you speak Japanese, jerk," he said angrily at him.

"She's back at England for a week," he said in Japanese, this time using the Presidents excuse. He coldly walked in the other direction acting indifferent to those around him. The next scene was coming soon, this time it was 'Hamster Girl' getting killed. Hopefully she would come to her senses and avoid Cain from now on.

He slowly walked to the set the scars and contacts put in. His eyes were cold glaring down at the small girl. Seeing him like that for the first time caused her to shiver a bit. 'He's just being mean on the exterior, he's really nice!' she thought to herself as the director started the scene.

_Many of her allies had fallen and she was scared. 'This man really is a reincarnation of Jack the Ripper!' her eyes were panicked as he gracefully walked toward her. The girl couldn't help it anymore. Her eyes sparkeled at his grac-_

"CUT!" the director shouted. "You're supposed to be scared of BJ not admiring him!"

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized as Cain walked away. Normally Ren would comfort her, but not now. This was going to be a long week without Kyoko.


End file.
